Their Sides of the Story The Real HP Series
by vampyrefaerie524
Summary: A few 'letters-to-the-author' type chapters that every author needs to have. mpreg, drarry, ron/pansy
1. Draco

Dear Author,

I have a few complaints towards your stories. One, I am not a whore. I'm too much of a pureblood to risk getting myself (or someone else) pregnant. Two, I am not _in love with_ Harry Potter. We haven't gotten that far (yet). Three, I have never been, nor will ever be, in love with, dating, or married to Pansy Parkinson. I have too much self-respect and pity for poor Weasley to do such a thing (it's fun seeing him suffer). Four, I come back to Hogwarts with ONE bruise, and everyone assumes my father abuses me! He wouldn't dare—he _knows_ I could best him in a duel any day. For your information, I was…erm...snogging with Harry and we fell off the couch…yeah, that's it. Five, Harry's relatives don't beat him either. They fear my response if they did. I have already threatened them with my father, my mother, myself, and Uncle Sirius. Six, I have it on very good authority that I _never_ bottom—it's unbefitting a Malfoy. Seven, my Father is not, was not, and never will be in love with Severus Snape—Tom would kill Snape if that ever happened. Sev is more of a brother to my Father. Eight, you have _no right_ to tell the world that I am a Veela and Harry is whatever combination you can think of. I am just a descendant of the vampire William the Bloody also known as Spike, one of the Scourge of Europe, and Buffy Summers. The paleness comes with the heritage. My Harry is descended from the vampire Angel, also known as Angelus, one of the Scourge of Europe, and Drusilla, his Childe. His darkness and insanity are from his father's side of the family. Darla, the last of the quartet, has no place in our families. We have met our relatives, when we gained our inheritances. At least, we met our male relatives. Great-Grandmother Buffy died a long time ago, and Lady Drusilla is undergoing treatment at St. Mungo's in an attempt to cure her insanity. We all hope she heals from Angelus's treatment of her. She's how Harry sees visions, not the connection to Voldemort that our great-grandfathers severed right after it was formed. Nine, we _have_ gone _that_ far, but we do not proclaim that to the world. We _also_ do not announce to the world that Harry is pregnant, but that is another story. Ten, I will never admit to writing this letter, and will deny any such accusations as they come.

_Draco Malfoy_


	2. Harry

Dear Author,

Yes, Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend. No, Ron, Fred, George, Snape, Lucius, Tommy-boy, Bill, Charlie, Blaise, nor any other person you can think of, is my boy-/girlfriend. Ron has Pansy, Fred and George are together, Snape and Tommy are together, Bill has Fleur, Charlie has Lucius, Blaise is with Ginny, and Hermione has Viktor, but don't tell any of them that I told you. They all still haven't come out to the rest of the world. They would _kill_ me if they knew I was involved in their outing. I'm completely serious. I also know that, even though Draco will deny this, he also wrote a letter to you about our…involvement…and still you have not stopped. I will ask others to send their letters. They do not like being told that they are dating people that they are not, and it makes their partner jealous reading stories about the insane other man/woman you choose to put them with.

Yes, I am pregnant. Whether Draco realizes it or not, he is, too. He will deny ever being bottom, as it would hurt his reputation. He'll notice sooner or later.

Yes, I am in love with Draco. He might not admit to it, but I can see in his eyes that he loves me too.

No, I am not part whatever. I am only half vampire. That's how Draco and I started dating. Our vampire heritage caught up with us, and we wanted each other. That's all I'm going to say on that matter.

This is all I will tell you. I will not go any deeper into our relationships as of now. I will let that be to everyone else's liking. Good luck.

_Harry Potter_


	3. RonEw

Dear Author,

You have made my girlfriend very upset with you. I am _not_ with Draco Malfoy. He is a prick, and I don't know what Harry sees in him. Seriously? I would never be with the ferret. He's blond and creepy, and he bites. A lot. How do you think he won all our fights? He bit me. Draco bit me. And it hurts. It still hurts.

_Ron Weasley_

P.S. !

P.P.S. Double ew.


End file.
